darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Harss (old)
|-|Information= Dark Harss is the current host of the Death element. Appearance Dark is a caucasian 18 year old male standing at 6'0", ranking him as the tallest human elemental. He has blue eyes and medium length black hair that covers his right eye at times. Signature Outfit Dark's signature outfit, what he is most often seen wearing, is a black trench coat with two black buttons and blue marks on each side and black pants. The clothing resembles male Swordsmen wear, having one row of buttons instead of two. This is because it is, as Dark had just took the clothing from a closet in Harss Manor, liked the color, and kept it. It is unknown whose wear it used to be, but it is presumed that they are dead, and that the clothing was never brought back to HQ. The marks are General Marks, as evident by the fact that the border goes vertically and horizontally. Tie this with the Swordsmen mask Dark has on him and he could be mistaken for a Swordsmen. Casual Wear Dark's casual wear is a blue long sleeved shirt with black pants. In the winter, he will wear a blue scarf around his neck. Personality Sarcasm: Definitely one of his more apparent traits, Dark is very sarcastic, leading him to be known as a sarcastic asshole by many of the RPers. He mostly uses his sarcasm as a form of mockery or ridicule. Kindness: A side of Dark not seen much in the RP, Dark has a kind side. As many of the characters know, Dark is a pickpocket, which isn't a kindful act. But what many don't see is Dark then giving the money he had stolen to a beggar wanting some spare change, or that the person he had pickpocketed from was a wealthy person who hadn't given the beggar said spare change. This side was seen in RP when Dark had offered to buy Mira's farm back in case it was sold, as well as his wanting to save the townspeople of Macaria. Obliviousness: Though this can apply to many categories, Dark's obliviousness applies to how he converses with others, often being oblivious to the others feelings, sometimes ending in the other in the conversation being offended. An example of this is when Dark says that midnight is 'his cat', applying that he owns him, when around Mira, who doesn't think that they should be owned, leading to Mira getting mad. Coldness: Though he is kind to some, he is cold to others, mostly people he distrusts. If Dark is given a reason to dislike someone, he will act coldly toward them, treating them like they are treating him. This shows Dark's nature of 'treat others the way you want to be treated' which is a saying that AYFFR's mother says a lot when he is acting coldly toward his sister. The saying means that you should treat someone with kindness if you want you to treat them the same, and vice versa. With Dark, as well as with AYFFR, they use the saying on others instead of themselves, treating other people how they are 'wanting' to be treated. This can be seen when Dark spots Mira in VR with June Alenger, who had previously left a bad impression on him, so he drew his sword on her, seeing her as hostile. Argumentative: Dark, at times, is very argumentative, creating arguments, sometimes playful ones, sometimes serious ones, at times when the opportunity arises. These arguments can go on for awhile and a lot of the time end in Dark saying 'can we just stop and get back to the task at hand?.' An example of his argumentative nature is when Pirates had kidnapped many of the townspeople in Macaria as well as Hugh, and Dark made a big deal about how Sylvan had saved Hugh over the many kidnapped townspeople, as Hugh is an elemental and can handle himself whereas the towns people aren't and would most likely be killed or put to work, showing his kind nature of wanting to help the many over the few. Abilities and Powers Skills Swordplay Dark over the years has been taught by family, past and present, in the art of using a sword. Over those years, Dark has developed his own style which he mostly uses and is very skilled in using. He has also learned, through studying Rebecca during their training sessions, some of Rebecca's style which he incorporates into his style. The styles are listed in more detail below. Dark's Style Dark's personal style of swordplay combines his speed and his reaction time for fast swings and slices while also having quick and effective blocks and dodges. He also his sheath, when on him, into this style, using its special function to launch it at the enemy or to perform a more powerful swing as well as kicks, which he is also pretty skilled in. Rebecca's Style Dark will sometimes combine Rebecca's style into his own to make his attacks more unpredictable. He may even sometimes completely switch to Rebecca's style to throw off his opponent, but he won't do this very often as he hasn't fully mastered Rebecca's style. Pickpocketing Dark is a master in the art of pickpocketing, despite not needing to be because of his family's wealth. He learned how to pickpocket from Zoe Acker, a Swordsman and one of his older friends. Dark really only pickpockets for fun, choosing to steal from wealthy looking people as a sort of challenge and training a skill not many have. Because he doesn't need the money, he will give the money he stole to a beggar who needs it more then him and the wealthy person he just stole it from. Analysis Dark is shown to be able to analyze someone well if given time. This is shown by how he learned some of Rebecca's style without her having taught him, learning instead from fighting her. If Dark analyzes a weakness that can be exploited, or a strength that must be avoided, he will adjust around that strength or weakness. He may not be able to analyze as fast as others, ie Daniel, but at least he is able to stay fighting to his best ability while analyzing. Strengths Speed Dark is a pretty fast individual, able to outrun many in a foot race and quickly get attacks in on an opponent. It seems like his speed is natural, as Dark hardly trains his speed, yet is somehow capable of it, similarly to how AYFFR has asthma and isn't in any sports, yet is able to run a six minute twenty-eight second mile, beating most of the others in his class. Reaction Time Dark has a very fast reaction time, able to dodge and block attacks with relative ease. Adding his speed into account allows him to block and dodge attacks faster. If he were to have the ability to slow time like the Time elemental, he would be untouchable. Weaknesses Damage Dark naturally can't take many hits before he loses a fight, either by way of forfeit or physically unable to continue the fight. Luckily, because of his speed and reaction time, this rarely becomes a problem as few hits land on him. Add in the fact that one of his powers is kill pain, and Dark can go on for a lot longer then he used to be able to, as he is able to ignore the pain inflicted on him when usually the pain would be unbearable. Non-Blade Weapons Dark has never wanted to branch out in the learning of weapons, choosing to not learn how to use anything other than a sword. Because of this, he can't use other weapons effectively. Give him an ax, which is somewhat similar to a sword as it is swung, and he may be able to damage an opponent, but give him something like a bow and he will pretty much miss every shot. Aquaphobia As a child, Dark had nearly drowned in the river nearby Harknest. After that incident, Dark has had a big fear of deep water, which includes rivers, lakes, seas, and oceans. Because of this fear, it is very hard to get him on a boat, as learned by the group when heading to Macaria, as the only way Dark was able to get on the boat was being tranqed by his cousin and carried onto the boat. This explains why Dark had cut off his leg when it was bitten by the hydra, as Dark was pulled into his greatest fear, and he wasn't able to think rationally. Lupophobia Dark has minor lupophobia, or fear of wolves. While many who have this fear would always worry about being attacked, Dark only worries when around wolves. He won't cower at the mention of a wolf, but won't go anywhere near them. This fear was formed when he was attacked by a wolf biting at his left leg. Luckily, the wolf didn't bite the leg off, and Dark was able to recover. The fear doesn't carry over to Anthros, as evident by how calm Dark is around Anthro wolves like Sub, but does add another factor to his hatred of dogs, as they are related to wolves. Powers Dark has so far Activated two of his powers. When a power is activated, Dark's eyes will become red and a red aura will surround him. Kill Pain Dark has the ability to 'kill' pain inflicted on him and others. Dark can activate this power when he wants, and it will make the target of the power no longer feel pain for as long as Dark keeps the power going or is conscious. Dark isn't very skilled with this power, and only has the skill to have it be used on one person at a time. This means that if he were to be killing someone else's pain, he would not be able to use it to himself, or anyone else unless he stops using it on that person. Kill a Lesser Being Dark can kill lesser beings. This includes rats and birds and stuff. He accidentally learned this while trying to enslave a bird, failing to do so and instead killing the bird. Dark doesn't really see a use for this power, and so he will rarely use it. His only times seen using it in the RP was in his dreams and while on the boat to Vile Root, where he had attempted to use enslave soul again, failed, and ended up killing some birds flying above them. Weapons Self explanatory Eclipse The Eclipse is a sword made at the Harknest forgery based off the design of Rebecca Harss's sword, the Equinox. Unlike Rebecca's, Dark's blade isn't made of meteorite iron, and has a blue tinted blade instead of it being black, as blue is Dark's favorite color. The current owner is Daniel A. Goodguy, who stole it from Dark after he dropped Dark off a cliff. Celestial Celestial is the name of the sheathe used for the Eclipse. The sheath has a special function that allows it to shoot the blade out of the sheath, allowing for more powerful swings if attacking from an unsheathe or can be used to launch at an enemy. Equinox The Equinox is Rebecca Harss's sword. Dark acquired it after being thrown off of the same cliff she was thrown off of. It looks identical to the Eclipse, except the blade, which is black instead of blue due to it being made of meteorite iron. It is also a bit heavier than the Eclipse, as stated by Dark. Trivia *Dark's voice, according to AYFFR, is similar to that of Felix from RvB Voice Acted by Miles Luna of RoosterTeeth. A video of Felix's voice can be found here. *Dark is not the Darkness Elemental. **It would, however, be funny if he was. *Dark's appearance has changed about... 4-5 times. *Dark hates dogs. He prefers cats. **The reason for his hatred of dogs is because when he was thirteen, he was bitten by a wolf, and when he was fifteen, his cat was killed by a dog. *This is the third time AYFFR has used the name Dark in an RP. **Fifth overall. *Dark's sword and sheathe is based off of Adam Taurus' weapon, Wilt and Blush **The difference between Eclipse and W&B is that Blush, the Sheath, can be used to shoot out the sword and can be used as a gun whereas Celestial can only be used to shoot out the sword. *Dark is the tallest Human Elemental and third Tallest Elemental overall. *Dark knows the Swordsmen Language despite not being a Swordsmen. **This is because Alicia taught it to him when he was young, saying that it could be their secret language. ***This means that Dark technically meets most of the qualifications required to become the Leader of the Swordsmen, the only one he doesn't would be selected through rank or will. *A lot of people thought that Dark at one point had a wife. **This may have started when AYFFR said that Dark was going to meet up with his wife in Snowpoint. ***This was just a lie that AYFFR told to cover up the real bad thing that was going to happen to Dark. *Dark has his own Wikia Account! It is here *Dark used to put on one man plays for his cousin when he was younger. They weren't the best. *Despite being friends with Jura for a couple of years, Dark was unable to recognize her when she saved her and Rylarth from the Swordsmen. **This is because she had dyed her hair. *As of Part LVIII, Dark is missing most of his left leg from his foot to below his knee. *Dark has his mother's eyes. |-|History= Dark's Diary Younger life Dark is the child of Juliet Harss and an Unnamed Father who had been killed during a mission before Dark's birth. A few weeks after dark's birth, Juliet Harss went missing during a mission and hasn't been seen since. So for much of his life Dark was cared for by his older cousin Alicia Harss and Harss Manor's butler, Charles Galen, not to be confused with Charles Hayden. Alicia acted as the caretaker, tucking him in, making him eat healthy, telling him to take baths, and making sure he doesn't get into trouble while Charles acted as the cook, which he had always been, and would clean up any messes the young Harss's left. Other Harss's would also visit the household when stationed in Harknest. When Dark was little he had a passion for plays, frequently writing ones and performing them for Alicia, though his plays weren't very good. Nowadays Dark enjoys watching plays instead of performing them, learning that his plays weren't very great. Eventually Alicia had joined the Swordsmen, which meant that Dark saw her less as she would be busy doing other things. Despite having Charles, Dark was still babysat by his families close friend Mrs. Anderson. Through Mrs. Anderson Dark met Jura Anderson, Mrs. Anderson's daughter. Although they weer three years apart in age, Jura and Dark had become best friends. Before Jura, dark never had friends as he was always stuck in Harss Manor or with Alicia. Sure he had met Jura other times, but that was when she was younger. Dark's closest thing to a friend before Jura was Charles. A new hate, and a new love Dark had one day decided to take a walk in a forest, where, upon venturing off the path a bit, he was attacked by a wolf. Luckily Tybalt Harss and Ivan Harss had been walking through the same forest and killed the wolf before it could've done more harm to Dark. Dark was then taken back home, and Zoe Acker, who had been Mrs. Anderson's nurse while she was sick, became Dark's. While he was injured, Alicia had gifted him a cat, which quickly became his friend. Through the wolf experience, Dark had developed a hatred toward wolves, and a love of cats. 'Swordsmen' Training When dark was young, Alicia had started secretly teaching Dark how to read in swordsmen, though she had called it Harss and had made it out to be a made up language that she had come up with. Later in Dark's life, Alicia had started teaching him and Jura how to use a sword and daggers effectively and skillfully. The reason Alicia had been doing this was because she was secretly preparing Dark for him joining the Swordsmen, but, unbeknownst to her, Dark had never wanted to join them as he had thought it would be boring to just sit around and guard Harknest and the other Swordsmen protected towns. Unlike Jura, who had been told by Natalie, Dark didn't know about hunting rogues. Death of a friend, and moving in A few months after the private Sword training Alicia had been holding, Mrs. Anderson had passed away. After the funeral, because Mrs. Anderson was really the only non Swordsmen Anderson living in their manor, Jura had moved in with Dark and the other Harss's. The Anderson's butler also partially moved in, giving Charles a hand, but would return to the Anderson household when Anderson's visited. Through being housemates, Dark and Jura grew closer, as they both had lost their mother, though one knew theirs more then the other, so Dark couldn't relate as well. Forging the Eclipse After a couple of months living in the same house, Dark and Jura had wanted to have custom weapons instead of the Swordsmen standard weapons Alicia had gotten for them. So, they visited the museum, where the replica of Rebecca Harss's sword is, which is the same kind of sword that Dark preferred. There Dark had made a sketch of it, a pretty good sketch at that, and brought it to the forgery, where Dark and Jura, who had made a sketch of two small daggers, ordered the weapons. They were then measured to see how big the weapons should be made, and then paid for the weapons. Luckily the two belonged to the two noble families of Harknest, or else they wouldn't have been allowed to order the weapons as they weer to young. Months later, Dark's order had been finished, and the Eclipse was in the possession of it's first owner. Jura leaves About a year after Jura's moving in, Jura left to join the Swordsmen, despite being very young, though she had the advantage of knowing the Swordsmen's true purpose and being apart of the Anderson family. When Jura had left, Dark was alone in a house with no one to converse with but Charles and the occasional Harss, which got boring. The most talk he had had since was, tragically, was when Ivan had died, and many people visited to attend his funeral. Life with the Goodguys A couple of months after Ivan's death. Dark met the Goodguys, twin assassins that were in Harknest looking for jobs. Being bored of living alone in the Harss Manor, Dark traveled with them. During his travels he learned a lot about assassination and the various ways of killing people. He also learned how to identify some poisons, mainly the ones that Daniel used, through smell and learned of the effects of each he used, which later came in handy when Christa Johnathon had come under the effects of fear toxin. Traveling Alone After a while traveling with the Goodguys, Dark decided to travel on his own, choosing where to go himself. After a while of traveling alone, Dark met up with a strange group with humans and anthros alike, and learned that they had strange powers... The Roleplay Meeting the Elementals Dark ran into a the Elementals in Stoneyard's forest while he was walking through them. He didn't get along with them well at first, getting into multiple fights, but eventually learned he had control of the Death element and joined up. He also had a short lived relationship with Alexis Crowcross. Unfriending the Goodguy's When the Elementals started heading south to Macaria, Dark headed North to Snowpoint with Daniel Goodguy, as he had been told not to go by Cricket. When he and Daniel had camped out, Daniel suddenly betrayed Dark, pushing him off a cliff in an attempt to kill him. This failed, and Dark lived as he had grabbed onto Rebecca Harss's sword which had been in the side of the cliff when she had been thrown off. This slowed his fall. After this, he met back up with the Elementals and his cousin in Therendsburg. Strengthening his fears On the way to Macaria on a ship crossing the Sea, the group was attacked by a Sea Reaper. This pretty much worsened his fears of deep water, although he was able to work up the courage to stab the thing in the eye, risking falling in. Losing a Limb When the group was finished in Macaria, they got on another ship and took it to Vile Root. On the way there, they were attacked by a Hydra, which proceeded to pull Dark into the water, his biggest fear. In a panic, Dark cut off his own limb in an attempt to get away. It worked, and he managed to survive, living to fight another day. The event ended up strengthening his fear once again. |-|Relationships= Affiliations The Swordsmen Dark has a good standing with the Swordsmen, being in the family that is in charge of them. He has a positive outlook on them, thinking what they do is right, despite what the others in his group might think. Despite this, Dark has never wanted to be a Swordsmen, even after learning what their actual purpose is. Seygahd Monks Dark has a somewhat positive outlook on the Monks, mostly because of them allowing him a chance to gain the ability to walk again by pointing him in the right direction, and the fact that they gave him information regarding his element. Family Alicia Harss Alicia acted as Dark's mother for most of his childhood despite being only eight years older than him. This changed when she had joined the Swordsmen, and he was then cared for by Mrs. Anderson. Dark and Alicia's relationship is a strong one, and it crushed Dark when he had learned of her death. Ivan Harss Dark never saw Ivan much compared to how much he saw Alicia, but he would show up at Harss Manor when he was stationed in Harknest to see how things are going. He also taught Dark in the ways of the sword, being Dark's second teacher who would teach him when available. Tybalt Harss Dark never liked Tybalt much, as he was always too serious, unlike his brother Ivan. He also noticed that Tybalt would fib at times, making up excuses to get out of having to entertain Dark. Tybalt would, however, teach Dark at times how to use a sword, making him Dark's third teacher when available. Juliet Harss Dark never knew his mother, Juliet, as she went missing soon after his birth. Neither of his uncles would ever mention her, so he doesn't even know what she is like. Rebecca Harss Rebecca is Dark's fourth and now main teacher in the art of the sword ever since he discovered his element. She rarely teaches Dark things about his element, choosing to instead focus on his sword training rather than about his element, which she believes Kard should handle. In Dark's opinion, Rebecca is his favorite of his two teachers, finding Rebecca's teaches more fun, despite them not relating to his element at all. Kard Harss Kard is Dark's teacher in regards to his element, being Death. Dark finds Kard's teachings frusturating as it is usually just him messing up a power that Kard is attempting to teach Dark. Friends Jura Anderson Jura and Dark were best friends as children, officially becoming friends when Alicia joined the Swordsmen and Jura's mother became his babysitter. Dark hasn't conversed with Jura in awhile, seeing her last in Macaria, though he didn't recognize her. Alexis Crowcross Dark and Alexis recently broke up. Dark seems to think there are no hard feelings between them, though he doesn't know Alexis's opinion on the matter. Acquaintances No acquaintances. Enemies Daniel and Frederick Dark used to be friends with the Goodguys, but now dislikes them as Daniel had attempted to kill him. The next time he sees them, he will most likely attempt to harm them. Elementals Max Crowcross Dark and Max never really talk much, or at all really. He sees him as good in a fight, but not as relaible as most would be, as he thinks Max is way to emotional. Momo Tweedsley Dark thinks of Momo as a friend, finding her easy to talk to, which is a good quality to have in a friendship. The whole mind reading thing doesn't bother him, as he doesn't have many secrets that he wants to keep. Sylvan Hectus Dark doesn't think much of Sylvan. He doesn't seem to like him much, but he finds that at times, he can be a good person, like when he offered to donate a prosthetic limb. Liam Jordan Dark doesn't trust Liam much. He had tried to harm him and his cousin Alicia, and has even stalked her as well as harmed Jura after he had followed her around and tripped her. Mira Taer At first, Mira and Dark didn't get along as they both had differing opinions on keeping cats as pets, nearly leading them into a fight. After Mira saved Dark's life by bringing him into the Mystery Dimension, where his leg stopped bleeding and he was able to not bleed out, Dark started to see Mira more as a friend and less as an enemy. Because of this, Dark feels that he should pay her back in someway, and has offered to buy her farm back if it is sold. Falaos Johnathon Dark doesn't seem to mind Falaos being there. He is indifferent about him, not hating him but at the same time not liking him. Hugh Brown Dark finds Hugh as friendly at times, but can be a bit weird. He doesn't know whether he should consider him a friend or not, but won't rely on him if they get into a fight with some enemies, as he thinks Hugh is incapable of fighting. Will'O'Wisp Haze Dark is thankful of Wisp for bandaging his leg, as if he hadn't he probably would've bled out and died, or would have been stuck in the Mystery Dimension for longer. Aodhfionn Firth Wolffe Dark doesn't think much of Fionn, but has noticed his usage of titles of authority, like sir. He's curious as to why he does this, thinking that maybe he was once a butler of some sort. |-|Gallery= File:Chibi_Connor_and_Jura_Ice_Skating.png|Chibi Dark and Jura Ice Skating by AYFFR File:The_Chase_Is_On.png|The Chase Is On by AYFFR File:Le_Dark_Harss.png|Le Dark Harss by Sp3ct Category:Characters Category:Elementals Category:Humans Category:Death